Per Amore
by Nat King
Summary: Muitas vezes, o que cura a decepção de um antigo amor é um outro amor. Para Fernando Nunes.
1. Recomeço

**Olá! Como vão todos? Começo a postar uma short fic hoje de presente para o leitor Fernando Nunes que hoje comemora aniversário. Quem acompanha Colega de apartamento (aquela fic atrasada sabem? XD) já sabe que eu gosto de inventar pares românticos inexistentes, haha xD Hoje eu resolvi dar um novo amor para a Hinata. Depois de uma desilusão existencial, será que o país com grandes compositores românticos pode renovar as esperanças dessa pessoa?**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

**Per Amore**

**..**

**Recomeço**

**..**

Ele lhe sorriu amigável, com um livro de capa dura de tom esverdeado em mãos. Era a primeira pessoa, desde que chegara à Itália que lhe sorria. Na verdade, era a pessoa em meses que lhe sorria. Acenou com a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso, não querendo se estender em nenhum tipo de cumprimento. Seu italiano ainda era falho e ela duvidava conseguir dizer alguma coisa sem engasgar.

No espaço de um mês, Hinata perdeu o pai, a irmã havia se mudado de cidade para fazer faculdade, além de usar isso como desculpa para morar com o namorado que ela não confiava muito, além do noivo ter desmanchado o compromisso. Kiba alegou não estar preparado para um relacionamento de longa data como esse e rompeu todos os preparativos, a um mês da cerimônia. Quando Hinata finalmente achou ter superado a perda, depois de mais de uma semana chorando compulsivamente, eis que o herdeiro Inuzuka aparece na capa de uma revista de celebridades abraçado a uma modelo magérrima de cabelo escuro que ela nunca tinha visto na vida, mas que a manchete garantia que seria o próximo _bum_ mundial. E claro, Kiba estava todo sorridente e, segundo a capa da revista, "feliz com o novo amor".

Hinata comprou um exemplar só para picotar o rosto do ex-noivo quando chegasse em casa.

Resolveu conhecer Roma por dizerem ser a cidade do amor, o que fez a jovem rir, pois sempre ouviu que esse título pertencia à Paris. Não gostou muito da capital, mas não por ela não ser digna de apreciação, mas a alegação de que ela era a cidade dos amantes a fez torcer o nariz e procurar rapidamente outro lugar para se passar suas férias prolongadas, que poderiam ter duas semanas ou dois meses.

Talvez até a vida inteira.

- Bom dia. – o rapaz que acenou antes se aproximou. – Procura algo de especial? – os olhos castanhos eram bondosos e atentos. Hinata se sentiria mal se o dispensasse.

- No momento só estou dando uma olhada, obrigada. – tentou sorrir. Aquela região da Toscana era um lugar adorável, verde e ligeiramente gelado, com paisagens dignas de um sonho.

- Qualquer coisa, sou Yume Seneng. – no que a Hyuuga riu.

- Um japonês na Itália? Não se parece com um! – sentiu-se aliviada por poder conversar em seu idioma natal.

- Meu pai era japonês, mas não herdei muita coisa... – brincou coçando os cabelos escuros.

- Bom, fico contente em conhecer alguém com quem tenha alguma familiaridade... O idioma não é muito fácil...

- Veio de onde? – Hinata parou mais uma vez. Não queria conversar muito, estava evitando contato com muitas pessoas.

- Ah, de Tokyo... Acho melhor eu ir agora... – abaixou a cabeça e estendeu a mão, que foi apanhada de forma animada.

- Leve com você esse exemplar. – ele falou rápido, estendendo um livro pequeno e de capa antiga. – Eu garanto que esse é o melhor dicionário para se pegar o idioma.

- Obrigada... – sorriu colocando uma mecha escura atrás da orelha. – E quanto é?

- Cortesia. – o moço ergueu as mãos, dispensando mais explicações.

- Não é certo... – declarou a jovem, revirando a bolsa.

- Não, é uma desculpa. – riu sem jeito. – Quando terminar de ler pode vir aqui e devolver. Um empréstimo.

- E com qual finalidade? – deu de ombros, confusa.

- Te ver de novo. – as maçãs de Seneng ruborizaram de forma violenta e ele desejou se esconder atrás do balcão. – Deve ser difícil não conhecer ninguém por aqui.

Isso ela precisava concordar. Nas últimas semanas se comunicava fazendo sinais ou falando as poucas frases de agradecimento que havia aprendido e praticado no avião. Também, sua decisão de conhecer o país havia sido de última hora e precisou comprar montes de calcinhas ao chegar à Roma, pois no quarto do Hotel percebeu que havia levado de tudo em suas bagagens (incluindo uma luminária) menos as peças íntimas e isso a fez corar com a própria estupidez. Seneng estava lhe oferecendo amizade e àquela altura qualquer atenção estaria de bom tamanho.

E também, conversar um pouco não teria problema algum. Não queria conhecer ninguém, apenas se distrair. A vida havia sido tão amarga para ela, podia pelo menos agora dar um tempo...

Seneng esperava que Hinata voltasse. A jovem parecia tão sozinha que por um momento ele pensou que ela fosse triste. Era estranho se interessar por uma desconhecida, sua vida girava em torno da biblioteca de artigos raros e devido à doença da mãe, nos últimos anos ficou preso ao vilarejo, recebendo visitantes com um sorriso no rosto sem ter muita retribuição disso. Hinata foi a primeira cliente em muito tempo que trocou poucas palavras com ele, e Seneng viu nisso uma possível amizade. Depois de tanto tempo sofrendo calado com a solidão que se tornou sua casa, conhecer gente nova poderia ser uma distração muito boa.

**..**

**E chegamos ao fim do primeiro capítulo! Serão capítulos curtos viu gente? Não esperam algo muito comprido, haha xD**

**Ao Fernando, feliz aniversário e muitos anos de vida! Que você realize seus sonhos e seja muito feliz!**

**Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal! Beijos!**


	2. A Casa da Estufa

**Oi mais uma vez! Postarei essa semana mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem ;3**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

**A Casa da Estufa**

**..**

Hinata não entendia metade das palavras que lia no pequeno dicionário e resolveu procurar um professor para ter aulas mais eficazes. Era uma turma de cinco alunos e todos ali tinham pouca ou nenhuma experiência no idioma, o que a deixava mais relaxada em saber que não seria julgada terrivelmente pelos colegas. As aulas aconteciam em uma casa de fachada antiga e interior super moderno, com aquecedores de piso e salas climáticas onde as aulas aconteciam todos os dias bem cedo, obrigando a mulher a acordar com as galinhas e pedir um táxi – sempre mais caro naqueles horários.

Voltar caminhando para o centro era a solução que ela encontrou para não gastar mais seus preciosos euros em corridas tão longas e já fazia uma semana, talvez duas, que não mudava seu percurso. Estava ensaiando devolver o dicionário para Seneng, mas ele estava sendo de grande valia para suas aulas. Claro que sentia ter sido muito ingrata em não ter voltado para agradecer mais uma vez, mas já havia renovado seu visto e isso lhe daria tempo de visitá-lo algumas vezes.

Parou de frente para a bifurcação da estrada e pela primeira vez em tantos dias, decidiu tentar ler a placa. Sabia que o caminho da esquerda levava ao centro e ainda poderia encontrar agradáveis confeitarias rústicas com um delicioso bolo de nozes e o incomparável café, que ela descobriu ser uma bebida maravilhosa, ainda mais quando acompanhado de chantilly. Estava inventando o que colocar na bebida e sempre tentava algo novo: açúcar, mel, creme, leite e até mesmo cravos e canela. Pouco conhecia de temperos, mas estes cheiravam tão bem que ela adorou tentar algo novo. Pois bem, deixou-se perder sua mente com o café de novo. Precisaria comprar uma safra inteira quando voltasse para o Japão.

Resolvida a se aventurar, deu às costas para o caminho rotineiro e entrou na estrada desconhecida, se considerando muito corajosa e até mesmo atrevida para tal. Riu com a estupidez infantil de seu pensamento percebendo como lhe faziam bem essas pequenas realizações. Nem estava ligando mais para a irmã, se ela quisesse que se explodisse.

Não, não era para tanto...

As árvores fechavam parte da estrada e isso trazia uma sombra fresca e confortável, logo abrindo espaço para um grande pedaço aberto, iluminando de forma muito clara uma casa de único pavimento com uma estufa empoeirada logo ao lado. A casa era horrível, mal pintada e desbotada pelo tempo. As janelas estavam fechadas e sabe Deus se abririam, além do estado lamentável do jardim, isso se aquilo fosse grama e não uma espécie de praga... Mas o que realmente chamou atenção de Hinata foi a estufa. Se bem restaurada, poderia plantar orquídeas, sempre suas flores preferidas. Kiba não gostava de flores e em especial orquídeas. Tolerava muito bem qualquer coisa de plástico, mas se algo apresentasse o mínimo sinal de vida, ia embora, ou no lixo ou para a empregada, se estivesse de bom humor, tudo para justificar a alergia de Akamaru por pólen. Hinata gostava do cão, mas achava demais um bicho daquele tamanho dormir aos pés da cama e ainda pular sobre eles de noite. Não, definitivamente, não era um bom mascote...

Abriu a portinhola de madeira e avançou para o terreno, começando a gostar do que via. A casa não era totalmente uma desgraça perdida, tinha lá o seu charme rústico que ela tanto adorava naquela região da Toscana. Mas, seu grande amor foi a estufa. Estava suja por dentro e faltavam algumas placas de vidro no teto, mas ficaria linda se bem cuidada. Bisbilhotou a mesma por dentro e foi pega de surpresa por um senhor, conversando animado, certamente oferecendo o preço, o que a deixou confusa, erguendo as mãos dizendo que não falava italiano. Sim, ainda faltavam algumas boas semanas para isso.

Foi embora incomodada, queria poder ter discutido o valor do imóvel. Manter o visto seria um problema, mas ela poderia resolver com um advogado para ficar mais tempo. Estava se apegando àquela vida confortável e sem turbilhões de problemas que tanto a frustravam no Japão. Aquele deveria ser o recomeço que tanto esperava e não poderia desistir disso agora.

..

Seneng ficou contente em rever Hinata e até mesmo muito surpreso por ela o convidar – quase que implorando – para acompanhá-la até uma casa à venda e mais um conjunto de palavras ditas de forma tão afobada que ele não entendeu. Sair de seu pequeno mundo de livros era novidade, o máximo que fazia era ir até a venda mais próxima comprar mantimentos e fazia bons anos que não comprava roupas novas. De repente, uma desconhecida pela qual simpatizou o arrastava por pelo menos meia hora de distância de seu porto seguro. E agora? O que esperar? Até mesmo a luz do sol o cegava um pouco – ok, Seneng sabia que usava óculos. Entre outras palavras, estava quase desesperado.

- É essa a casa. – ela apontou animada e ofegante. Vinha em passos apressados desde que o apanhou pelo braço na livraria.

- Não conheço. – sorriu sem graça. Hinata tinha certeza absoluta que ele conheceria o dono. – Mas podemos conversar...

Ao ouvir os dois homens conversando, Hinata teve vontade de sair de fininho e sentar num canto isolado. Tanta coisa que ainda tinha que aprender e, no entanto, estava se aventurando a comprar uma casa ali. Céus, o pai teria um ataque se estivesse vivo.

Porém, finalizou a compra com mais rapidez do que esperava. Seu erro foi ter se mudado com todas as suas malas para a casa, sem antes a arrumar devidamente, mas, apenas a sensação de ter seu próprio espaço e arrumá-lo do jeito que bem quisesse a fazia se sentir satisfeita e realizada. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era a primeira vez que fazia algo por si mesma: era ela agora a prioridade. Sentia-se egoísta quando pensava em comprar algo para si e sempre levava algo melhor para a irmã. Não era egoísmo se sentir bem e fazer coisas pela própria felicidade. Há vinte e oito anos agradava os outros e estava mais do que na hora de agradar quem realmente importava.

Acontece que Seneng estava começando a importar.

..

**Eu disse que são capítulos pequenos, haha xD Espero que estejam gostando ^^ Não demorarei na atualização, prometo /o/**

**Beijos!**


End file.
